Hope:NamJin
by Zorudikku Ai
Summary: Prolog Apa yang kau inginkan setelah segalanya berakhir? Setelah semua Titan musnah atau bukan jadi masalah lagi? Dengan memori otak berkapasitas sekarat, Seokjin berusaha mengingat;siapakah yang melontarkan pertanyaan itu di masa lalu? Saat itu dia menjawab: "aku ingin hidup tenang bersama keluargaku. Kalau bisa kembali dengan keluargaku seperti dulu, saat ayah dan ibu masih ada"
1. Chapter 1

**HOPE : NamJin**

Cast :

\- Kim Namjoon as Levi

\- Kim Seokjin as Eren

\- Min Yoongi (gs) as Mikasa

\- Kim Taehyung as Armin

\- Jeon Jungkook (gs) as Historia

\- Jung Hoseok as Haji

Rate: M

Genre: Drama, fantasy, romance, hurt/cumfort

AU! Remake fanbook dengan judul yg sama. Titan Era! Ooc! Typo!

Don't like Don't read!

 **Prolog**

 ** _Apa yang kau inginkan setelah segalanya berakhir? Setelah semua Titan musnah atau bukan jadi masalah lagi?_**

 ** _Dengan memori otak berkapasitas sekarat, Seokjin berusaha mengingat;siapakah yang melontarkan pertanyaan itu di masa lalu?_**

 ** _Saat itu dia menjawab: "aku ingin hidup tenang bersama keluargaku. Kalau bisa kembali dengan keluargaku seperti dulu, saat ayah dan ibu masih ada"_**

 ** _Pertanyaan itu terulang pasca kemenangan manusia. Akan tetapi, realisasinya jauh dari harapan. Bagi dirinya, bagi Yoongi, bagi Taehyung, bagi Jungkook—_**

 _ **Terutama bagi Namjoon**_

 ** _Chapter: 1_**

 **Pisau tajam** dilepaskan dari soket yang masing-masing dipegang para prajurit. Seokjin ikut melepaskan pisau berlumuran darah, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi di udara. Darah Titan menguap, mengepulkan asap yang mengelilingi _Survey Corps._

Riuh rendah bergemuruh saat Seokjin berjalan menghampiri sisi pantai. Angin sepoi-sepoi meniup rambutnya yang cokelat kehitaman. Rekan timnya berlarian dengan wajah berseri. Kapten seperjuangannya berjalan lambat dibelakang, ekspresi datar tidak berubah, namun dia dapat menangkap pancaran sinar matanya yang merefleksikan kemenangan. Mereka berhasil mengusir Titan melintasi samudera lepas. Manusia Berjaya melawan musuh bebuyutan setelah berabad-abad lamanya. Penduduk ramai berbondong menyoraki kebebasan keluar dinding yang membatasi pergerakan manusia selama ratusan tahun.

Mata Seokjin berair, jatuh berlutut menciumi bumi. Kalau saja orang tuanya masih hidup, dia ingin melihat senyuman ibunya. Kalau saja dia tidak menelan ayahnya, dia mungkin bisa melihat kebahagiaan ayahnya. Hanya Yoongi dan Taehyung yang tersisa. Seokjin melihat keduanya beradu pandang dengan dirinya, berkomunikasi tanpa suara, mengerti bahwa mereka masih saling memiliki sampai akhir.

Di tengah kericuhan itu, Seokjin mendapati kerumunan polisi militer.

Wu Yifan dipaksa berlutut dihadapan penduduk.

Sukacita tersapu bersih dari wajah-wajah pahlawan _Survey Corps,_ menyisakan kekecewaan atas harga yang harus dibayar.

.

.

 **Gadis tercantik** di angkatan 104 menduduki singgasana bermaterial emas. Mahkota bertahta bebatuan mulia seperti pilar di atas kepala. Kegetiran meliputi senyum beraura kedewian. Jungkook tidak berubah, mencoba untuk berterus terang dengan dunia, tapi mengkhianati dirinya sendiri. Seokjin mengingat pantulan wajah gadis itu dari kaca jendela, di halaman kamar, ketika gadis itu melepaskan Sehun dengan ikhlas. Jabatan Jungkook menggenggam posisi terabsolut, secara fisik dan material, mencakup seluruh wilayah dinding hingga menembus keluar. Tapi apakah dominasinya mencapai hati para pengikutnya?

Dalam lingkungan Dinding Dalam, ditengah parabangsawan, polisi militer yang agung, okultis, pemuja ruh dinding, aktivis dan politikus, Jungkook berperan sebagai bidak di atas kancah pertempuran kotak-kotak hitamputih. Dia hanya bidak catur berkedok ratu, dikendalikan, digulingkan jika ada kesempatan. Jungkook tidak bisa mengendalikan segalanya.

Sang ratu gagal mengendalikan senat dan menteri-menterinya. "Kim Seokjin, bocah itu, mungkin pantas di beri medali Harapan Umat Manusia. Tapi sudah tidak ada Titan yang mengganggu lagi sekarang"

"penelitian yang berkembang mengejutkan semua orang! Bocah itu adalah sumber malapetaka yang kalau tidak ditindaklanjuti dengan segera, sepasukan Titan mungkin akan berembang biak dalam tubuhnya"

"astaga! Dia itu laki-laki dan bocah biasa, apa yang kau bayangkan?"

Selembar kertas hasil penelitian terpapar di atas meja. "kau lihat sendiri hasil penelitiannya"

Jungkook memandang pasrah, tak mampu mengendalikan kecaman berbagai pihak. Penelitian yang dijalankan secara paksa oleh mantan komandan yang sekarang sedang dipenjara itu menerima banyak rumor miring dari berbagai sudut pandang. Bukan salahnya jika Kim Jongsoo, si dokter handal, membuat penelitian berbahaya. Kenyataannya bahwa Wu Yifan memaksa ayahnyauntuk membuat obat terlarang yang membuat manusia menjadi Titan adalah dosa besar. Tidak hanya pasangan Kim itu yang tertimpa sial, anak laki-laki satu-satunya menjadi korban dalam penelitian tersebut. Dia harus bertarung nyawa, harus bertarung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Apa boleh dikata saat dia lepas kendali untuk peratam kalinya berubah menjadi Titan dihadapan sang ayah sebagai percobaan. Dia memakan Jongsoo yang justru menjadi kunci untuk semua misteri. Kunci itu berpindah padanya saat energy Titan itu habis. Ingatan memburuk tidak membantunya sama sekali untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Begitupun dengan obat yang sudah menjalar diseluruh tubuh Seokjin. Bocah itu menerima nasib, menjadi seorang prajurituntuk menyelamatkan manusia, amun dia juga tidak bisa mendapatkan kebebasannya sendiri.

Seokjin ditumbalkan, diikat, diseret ke pegadilan, dihakimi oleh rakyat yang kalap akan ketakutan yang mencapai batas. Titan terakhir. Cepat atau lambat, hal ini akan terjadi. Satu-satunya harapan untuk lepas dari kematian hanyalah sang kapten yang di kaguminya itu.

Kim Namjoon

.

.

 **Di hadapan** sang ratu yang merupakan mantan bawahannya, Namjoon harus menekuk lutut dan menundukkan kepala.

"aku ini hanya tentara bayaran" kata pria itu. "apa yang seorang Ratu inginkan dariku?"

Inilah dia sang kapten yang terperkasa, disegani dan digemari oleh rakyatnya. Tangan-tangan itu pernah menarik kerah baju Jungkook dan mengangkatnya— bukan main.

Tapi tidak ada dendam dari dirinya untuk Namjoon.

Jungkook berdiri dengan tegap dan membuat satu titah. "aku ingin kau menyelamatkan Kim Seokjin. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan suara-suara senat yang mengingikannya dihukum mati. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan mereka" Lalu ia terduduk lagi, frustasi. "hanya kau yang bisa mencegah kematian Seokjin"

Namjoon melirik kea rah singgasana, lalu menunduk lagi. "kenapa aku? Sudah bukan tugasku lagi. _Survey Corps_ dibubarkan. Aku adalah bagian kecil dari grup pecahannya yang kau bentuk untuk penelitian Titan bersama Hoseok. Aku sudah bukan tentara dan kapten lagi"

"kumohon" pintanya. "lakukan apapun untuk menghentikan eksekusi Seokjin. Dia ada dibawah pengawasan polisi militer, dalam penjara bawah tanah. Pengadilan akan diputuskan secepatnya di depan mata masyarakat, untuk menentukan hukuman mati yang harus dijalankan"

Namjoon menatap Jungkook tepat dimata, menangkap kegusaran ang kentara. "kalau aku menolak?"

"i-ini perintah dari Ratumu!"

Jungkook berdarah raja-raja di masa lalu, tumbuh sebagai batu mulia sempurna yang belum terasah, berpotensi luar biasa tapi masih tererosok dibawah tanah. Bahkan ketika berteriak, Jungkook tidak memiliki kekuatan di hadapan mantan prajurit terkuat. Gadis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam kepalan tangan.

.

.

 **Hoseok menarik** _test tube_ dari kotak kayu, mengguncangkan cairan berwarna merah, memandang kosong sementara jarinya bergerak-gerak. Pandangannya bergulir pada jendela tempatnya terdiam.

Sudah beberapa hari semenjak Yifan ditahan menunggu waktu untuk dipancung. Penelitian dilanjutkan oleh Hoseok sebagai bukti bahwa Yifan yang merancang berbagai darah Titan. Manusia yang terancam punah harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya digunakan sebagai penelitian ilmuwan gila. Dinding tinggi sekeliling kota menjadi seperti sangkar. Hoseok ditugaskan menjadi pengganti dengan syarat bahwa dia bisa melakukan pembuatan serum yang bisa menyembuhkan masyarakat. Rumor mengatakan bahwa Seokjin mempunyai serum itu di dalam tubuhnya, yang kemudia siperebutkan oleh banyak orang, terutama _Titan-shifter_ lain yang ingin menjadi bebas.

Pandangan Hoseok melayang kembali pada _test tube_ yang ia kerjakan. Moblit membantunya dari samping.

"aku tidak yakin kita bisa mengambil serum itu dari tubuh Seokjin kecuali kita mencincang tubuhnya"

Moblit meeguk ludah ngeri.

"beberapa hari lagi sebelum pengadilan dilaksanakan. Aku harus meniapkan bahan untuk membelanya"

Siding akan dipimpin Darius Zackly, yang menegepalai semua divisi _Survey Corps, Military Police, dan The Garrison_ bukankah ini pernah terjadi dimasa silam? Saat itu Seokjin di rantai diruang bawah tanah, menimbulkan berbagai berita kontroversi di masyarakat, bahkan kericuhan dalam penjara. Prajurit polisi militer berssikap tidak sopan terhadap tahanan. Mereka mengincar Seokjin, menginginkan sang Titan berteriak dan menggeliat dibawah jamahan mereka. Dia merasa lega setiap kali kapten Namjoon berganti shift, mengawasi tindak tanduknya.

Saat ini Wu Yifan menggantikan posisi Seokjin di masa lalu, dikurung tidak jauh dari penjara miliknya.

.

.

 **Yoongi memandang** sendu kea rah bocah lelaki dibalik jeruji besi dingin.

Seokjin terduduk dilantai dengan kedua kaki terbuka, kedua tangan dibegelenggu di atas kepala. Rantai-rantai hitam berkarat membentang di dalam sel penjara

Suara saudarinya membuat Seokjin mendongak, bertatap mata dengan gadis berambut pendek itu. Bibir Seokjin menyungging tipis saat mata mereka bertemu.

"Yoongi, kau tidak bersama Taehyung dan yang lainnya?" Tanyanya pelan. Tubuhnya terasa kaku diikat sedemikian ruapa agar di tidak banyak bergerak. Bahkan sampai saat –saat terakhir pun dia masih diprlakukan seperti monster, biarpun dia telah banyak menolong manusia menggunakan kekuatan Titannya. "kapten Namjoon baru saja pergi sebelum kau datang. Dia menjagaku semalam suntuk"

Melihat Yoongi tidak menjawab, Seokjin menundukkan wajah.

"mereka akan mengeksekusi aku kan?"

"Seokjin….! Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka bertindak seenaknya padamu! Kau sudah berjuang, apa ini yang pantas kau dapatkan? Aku ingin sekali memotong leher mereka satu per satu. Sungguh tidak tahu di untung!" pegangan pada jeruji besi menguat, mata gadis itu menggelap. Dia kecewa ketika Seokjin menggeleng "seandainya Taehyung bisa mengatur strategi, ini tidak akan terjadi! Kenapa kau pasrah, Seokjin?"

"aku adalah Titan terakhir kan?" Seokjin menghela nafas, lebih ringan dari yang semestinya. "aku juga tidak mau mati tapi— wajar saja"

Rantai di atas kepala bergemerincing lemah. Seokjin memandangi warna karat pada material bajanya.

"bukannya pasrah. Entahlah. Aku mulai merasa mati rasa mungkin?"

Seokjin berbohong.

Dia menghabiskan berjam-jam di dalam sel untuk menahan diri agar tidak mengoyak bibirnya sendiri. Sepasukan polisi militer hendak memasukkan benda kedalam mulut untuk menahan giginya bergerak.

Sampai Kapten Namjoon datang menjenguk pagi ini.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Halo semuaaa~ aku balik bawa fic baru, tapi remake hehe**

 **Semoga kalian suka! ^^**

 **Jangan lupa untuk review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOPE : NamJin**

Cast :

\- Kim Namjoon as Levi

\- Kim (Cho) Seokjin as Eren

\- Min (Kim) Yoongi (gs) as Mikasa

\- Kim Taehyung as Armin

\- Jeon Jungkook (gs) as Historia

\- Jung Hoseok as Hanji

Rate: M

Genre: Drama, fantasy, romance, hurt/comfort

AU! Remake fanbook dengan judul yg sama. Titan Era! Ooc! Don't like Don't read!

 **Nb: jangan bayangin Namjoon secebol levi :'))**

\- **Prolog**

\- **_Apa yang kau inginkan setelah segalanya berakhir? Setelah semua Titan musnah atau bukan jadi masalah lagi?_**

\- **_Dengan memori otak berkapasitas sekarat, Seokjin berusaha mengingat;siapakah yang melontarkan pertanyaan itu di masa lalu?_**

\- **_Saat itu dia menjawab: "aku ingin hidup tenang bersama keluargaku. Kalau bisa kembali dengan keluargaku seperti dulu, saat ayah dan ibu masih ada"_**

\- **_Pertanyaan itu terulang pasca kemenangan manusia. Akan tetapi, realisasinya jauh dari harapan. Bagi dirinya, bagi Yoongi, bagi Taehyung, bagi Jungkook—_**

\- _**Terutama bagi Namjoon**_

 **Seokjin mendengar** kabar Yifan dijatuhi hukuman penjara seumur hidup. Baginya mungkin tidak ada istilah penjara seumur hidup, yang ada hanya eksekusi yang dijalankan di tempat. Tersenyum pahit, dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Pintu penjara dibuka, dia bertemu muka dengan kaptennya.

"kapten" mata mereka beradu. Mantan kaptennya berdiri tepat di depannya meraih belenggu tangannya.

Namjoon bungkam seribu bahasa. Matanya lurus saja menatap si tahanan. Seokjin melayangkan pandangan penuh Tanya yang Namjoon sendiri tidak bisa menawarkan jawaban.

Namjoon memasukkan kunci borgol untuk melepas belenggu rantai Seokjin, membuat mata bocah itu membelalak.

"bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya dingin. "berdiri" perintahnya.

Masih ada borgol lain yang saling mengikat tangan Seokjin. Bocah itu berdiri kaku dengan tungkai kakinya yang ngilu. Seokjin tersandung ke depan, terjatuh kea rah tubuh Namjoon.

"aku… baik-baik saja, kapten… aku bahkan tidak merasakan apa pun saat ini" saat menjelang kematiannya. Sudah sekian kali ia ditanyai hal sama. Ketika akan melangkah, kakinya yang masih terbelenggu membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia jatuh kea rah sang kapten yang dengan sigap menangkapnya dalam pelukan.

"aah maaf" suaranya parau karena kehausan. Seokjin merasakan kehangatan tubuh Namjoon menyelimuti dirinya sejenak.

"maaf, aku lelah sekali. Aku ingin ini semua berakhir" Seokjin tertawa rendah, dia memandang Namjoon yang belum melepaskannya.

"bocah berisik, aku bisa lihat kakimu bergetar hebat. Kau tidk bisa berdiri dengan kakimu sendiri" Namjoon mengeratkan pegangannya kepada Seokjin. "kenapa kakimu terluka?"

"hanya akibat bertengkar dengan _military police._ Mereka mencoba melakukan hal diluar kendaliku sementara aku dibelenggu. Terjadi perkelahian singkat apabila Yoongi tidak turun tangan waktu itu" Seokjin terkekeh pelan. Kilatan mata kaptennya memberikan perhatian lebih padanya. Dia tampak marah.

"babi-babi kurang ajar itu!" geramnya, disertai gerutuan lain yang sulit tertangkap telinga. Tangannya meremas pinggang Seokjin lebih kuat. "yang kupertanyakan adalah kenapa luka ini masih terlihat baru. Kau tidak bisa memulihkan diri?"

Seokjin tergelak. "tidak, bukan begitu, sepertinya ini hanya soal kemauanku untuk menyembuhkan diri. Aku mungkin sudah cukup putus asa untuk menginginkan diriku sembuh"

Namjoon tidak berkata-kata lagi, terus memegangi Seokjin sampai keduanya melewati pintu jeruji.

Bunyi gemerincing rantai terdengar sepanjang koridor. Seokjin terus tertunduk, memperhatikan langkah kakinya sepanjang jalan. Sedikit banya ia bernostalgia. Hal ini pernah terjadi saat Seokjin digiring oleh Hoseok dan Jackson menuju pengadilan militer.

Perasaannya berbeda kali ini.

Hanya ada seorang manta kapten yang membimbing langkahnya, tak ada lagi _Survey Corps,_ tak ada yang akan membelanya.

Seokjin mendengar sayup-sayup suara ratusan hingga ribuan orang menggema disebuah lapangan terbuka. Pengadilannya berlangsung disepan masyarakat.

Seokjin mendongak ke atas, cuaca langit tidak mendukung kegalauan hatinya. Cuaca tampak sangat terang benderang. Matanya menangkap temannya di tengah kericuhan massa. Seokjin tersenyum tipis.

"aku tidak akan berwajah sedih, ini mungkin menjadi yang terakhir" Seokjin mberbisik pada Namjoon. Tangan di sekelilig pinggangnya menguat, menariknya lebih dekat. Lengan itu seolah menopangnya dari segala kesusahan hati.

Detik-detik ketika pasukan polisi militer datang dengan seperangkat rantai baru, Seokjin terpisah dari mantan kaptennya. Ia digiring menujuh tengah podum dimana sebuah pasak besi terpancang, dipaksa berlutut dengan kedua tangan diborgol yang tersambung dengan tiang besi. Dihadapannya berdiri sebuah meja siding setinggi 5 meter, dan duduk para saksi saksi pemutus keadilan dan Hakim Tertinggi Darius Zackly. Berbeda dengan pengadilan militer yang dimenangkan oleh _Survey Corps,_ sidang terakhirnya kali ini disertai keriuhan sorakan massa.

"Titan terakhir!"

"eksekusi mati!"

Garis rahang Seokjin mengeras.

Zackly mengetukkan palunya. Suaranya tenggelang dalam euphoria massa. "harap tenang. Sidang dimulai. Kita berjumpa lagi Cho Seokjin-ssi. Kau tahu kenapa berada disini?"

Seokjin melempar pandangan galak, apakah perlu dijelaskan lagi alasn mengapa dia berada di tempat eksekusi ini? "aku sebagai Titan terakhir, aku harus bertanggung jawab untuk kebebasan manusia" jawabnya bisa mendengar raungan setuju dari banyak orang disebelah kanan. Tampaknya, massa terbagi menjadi dua, yang disebelah kanannya ingin dia mati, yang disebelah kirinya ingin Seokjin tetap hidup.

"ini memudahkan perkerjaanku kalau begitu, Cho Seokjin-ssi" Zackly membenarkan kacamatanya, membaca berkas laporan di tangan. "kita mulai dengan laporan singkat dari badan Kepolisian Militer. Sebagai Titan terakhir, kau berada dalam pengawasan _Survey Corps—_ badan militer yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengeksepansi wilayah dan penelitian Titan, yang sekarang sudah dibubarkan dan berganti nama menjadi Lembaga Penelitian yang sudah disetujui oleh Yang Mulia Ratu Jeon. Dalam penelitian rahasia di ruang bawah tanah Kim Jongsoo, disebutkan mereka telah berhasil memperoleh susunan formula didalam tubuhmu untuk mengaktivasi zat serum dan penyembuh untuk mengembalikan Titan sebagai manusia"

Desah nafas dan decak kagum mengalir dari beberapa kelompok massa.

"akan tetapi, pada eksperimen ke-7 yang dilaksanakan sebulan lalu, terjadi semacam ketidaknyamanan yang— cukup menghebohkan berbagai pihak" Zackly meletakkan berkasnya, menumpukkan dagunya di atas punggung tangan. "disebutkan dalam laporan bahwa kau berubah menjadi Titan setinggi dua meter, hilang akal, memakan ayah biologismu sendiri"

Suara-suara terkejut membumbung tinggi di udara. Beberapa mulai mengutuk kuat-kuat.

Seokjin memejamkan mata.

"disini dikatakan bahwa Yifan mempunyai kaitan dengan ayahmu, Dokter Cho, dan berperan sebagai dalang. Dia memaksa Jongsoo untuk melakukan penelitian manusia menjadi Titan, bukankah begitu? Setelah mengetahui bahwa sebagian besar manusia diubah menjadi Titan dengan penelitian sejak berates tahun lalu, ayahmu ikut terlibat dengan proyek ini. Yifan yang mengetahui perkembangan penelitian Jongsoo mencoba untuk mengambil alih motivasi yang tidak kita mengerti. Dia menginginkan 'kekuatan' Titan, menjadikan berbagai anak-anak sebagai percobaan seperti Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi Titan Kolosal dan merusak dinding Maria. Vernon yang menjadi Titan Berzirah, dan Lisa yang masih menjadi bongkahan Kristal. Benih-benih penelitian sedikit demi sedikit ditanamkan kepada manusia, yang gagal akan ketahanan tubuh akan berubah menjadi raksasa yang memiliki kerusakan otak. Salah satu cara kembali menjadi manusia adalah memakan serum yang telah ditanamkan pada tubuhmu itu. Kemungkinan Jongsoo menanamkan serum itu kepada anaknya agar bisa mendapat cara menetralisir benih Titan, namun sayangnya, dengan campur tangan menetralisir benih Titan, namun sayangnya, dengan campur tangan Yifan, semuanya harus berakhir. Kau dijadikan percobaan untuk proses penanaman serum, kau berubah menjadi Titan, dan kehilangan akal sehat dengan memakan ayahmu. Akibat tindakannya mencoba menguasai manusia dengan berbagai akal sehat, Yifan dipenjara seumur hidup.

Serum itu pula yang diincar banyak orang untuk beragam tindak kejahatan. Maka dari itu, Seokjin, dengan motif untuk menyelamatkan para manusia, kita harus menyingkirkan dirimu. Akar dari masalah yang tumbuh, diturunkan dari ayah ke anak, pada jaman kau lah makan akan habis keluarga Jungsoo.

Semua itu demi menyelamatkan manusia, selain untuk menghentikan semua kekacauan yang terjadi saat ini" Zackly memandang lekat wajah Seokjin yang tidak berbicara apa pun.

"sekarang aku ingin member kesempatan untuk beberapa saksi mengutarakan pembelaan. Saudara Jung Hoseok, apa yang membuatmu yakin dan percaya bahwa Seokjin tidak berbahaya?"

Hoseok maju kedepan, tidak sabaran, mengguncang pilar pembats. "aku adalah peneliti Titan, tak ada yang melakukan penelitian Titan sebanya aku dalam kurun waktu belasan tahun ini. Aku tahu segalanya apa yang terjadi" Hoseok menoleh pada Seokjin. "dia dalam hal ini adalah subjekku, manusia yang mampu berubah menjadi Titan. Kata berubah bukan berarti benar, tetapi 'mengalter' yaitu Seokjin punya kemampuan untuk menciptakan tubuh Titan dan mengendalikannya. Pada hari itu, Kim Jongsoo menyuntikkan zat untuk memicu system 'alter' dan 'koordinasi' Seokjin sehingga Seokjin bisa berubah menjadi Titan dalam wujud lain. Itu adalah eksperimen di luar tanggung jawab, dan percobaan murni atas dasr keingintahuan Jongsoo atas pengembangan formula bentukannya. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah murni kecelakaan. Bagaimana Seokjin bisa mengontrol diri jika system koordinasinya terkacaukan? Itu bukan salahnya. Seokjin sudah belajar mengendalikan diri bahkan mengendalikan Titan yang lain! Kalian semua dengar? Di luar sana masih ada Titan yang tersisa!" Hoseok menunjuk penuh semangat. "hanya Seokjin! Harapan dan pahlawan kita semua umat manusia, yang bisa mengehentikan pergerakan seluruh Titan di dunia. Dan tidak perlu kuungkit lagi tentang fakta bahwa pemerintah yang lama menyimpan Titan di dalam dinding"

Kasak-kusuk masyarakat menjadi keheningan. Wajah-wajah diliputi ketakutan dan syok.

Zackly diam sebentar, kemudian mengangguk. "pertanyaan ini pernah kuajukan beberapa tahun lalu dan akan kuulangi untuk terakhir kalinya: deham Zackly. "apa kau yakin dia benar-benar bisa mengendalikan diri?"

Masyarakat berbisik resah, sebagia lainnya kembali meneriakkan kalimat eksekusi.

Zackly mengetuk palu. "mohon diam! Nah, aku ingin dengar jawabanmu, Seokjin"

"aku…" perkataan Seokjin terputus, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri sebelum Hoseok meneruskan. Semua mata mengarah kepadanya, semua menunggu perkataan selanjutnya. Bukan hanya Hoseok yang membela, teman-teman seperjuangan yang ada di antara kerumunan massa juga menginginkan dirinya hidup. Seokjin mengepalkan tangannya yang sudah pulih. Luka di kakinya tidak lagi terasa sakit. "aku bisa mengendalikan diriku!" pekiknya dengan segenap keraguan. Bagaimana ia berani berkata-kata sedangkan ayahnya sendiri telah ia santap? Tidak ada lagi kapten yang akan menjaganya apabila ia lepas kendali.

"kami tidak butuh jawaban dari seorang Titan!" pekik salah seorang di atas podium.

Zackly mengetuk palu lebih kuat.

"Seokjin bisa mengendalikan diri" jawab Hoseok. "kalian jangan lupa! Dia pahlawan yang menyelamatkan kita semua dalam perang Titan di luar dinding. Dialah yang membebaskan Dinding Rose. Dia yang mengekspansi wilayah sehingga kita bisa membangun satu dinding lagi. Manusia macam apa kita semua jika mengabaikan fakta dan tertawa di atas seluruh pengorbanannya!"

Teriakan Hoseok menggema sepanjang dinding, membungkam mulut orang-orang.

"oke" deham Zackly. "sekarang dari pihak yang menginginkan Cho Seokjin dieksekusi, Kepala Kepolisian Choi Siwon. Silahkan"

Siwon maju kedepan, tak terlihat seantusias biasanya. "Cho Seokjin yang kita ketahui adalah salah satu dari pahlawan perang, dan yang paling berperan saat itu. Saya mengerti, tetapi apakah jika ia dibiarkan hidup bersama kita, tidak akan membawa bahaya yang berkelanjutan? Bagaimanapun dia adalah Titan"

"dia adalah Titan dan dia yang menyelamatkan bokongmu Choi!" pekik Hoseok.

"harap tenang dan lanjutkan"

"dia memangsa ayahnya sendiri adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak manusiawi! Kalaupun dia dibiarkan bebas, dia butuh pengawasan ketat. Kami Kepolisian Militer, tidak bermaksud lepas tangan, tapi tidak mau mengorbankan diri kami dan mengambil resiko. Pasukan penjaga pun tidak punya andil atas Seokjin. Sementara _Survey Corps_ sudah dibubarkan, dan pecahannya yang merupakan Lembaga Penelitian Titan, menurut kami tidak bisa lagi dipercaya untuk menanganinya. Kim Seokjin juga tidak punya keluarha sah. Tidak ada saudari angkatnya dalam akta. Tak ada tempat bagi Cho Seokjin di masyarakat"

Yoongi mengamuk. Seokjin melihat gadis itu hamper menerobos ke depan jika tidak ditahan.

"tak ada tempat bagi dia di masyarakat?"suara baritone yang dalam dan berat menggaung. "dinding kita bukan hanya dimiliki oleh ketiga lembaga tidak berguna, kau tahu itu Choi Siwon"

"N-Namjoon, kau sudah buka kapten lagi! Statusmu adalah veteran dan saat ini kau bersama Kim. Kau sudah tidak punya hak atas Seokjin"

"keluarga Kim siap menampung dan mengawasi bocah itu"

Suara terkejut menggema disana-sini.

Seokjin membelalakkan mata, melihat secara jelas Namjoon berdiri bersama Kim Changmin. Pria itu adalah pembunuh bayaran milik kerajaan, ditakuti segala pihak, dan keluarga menakutkan kini berada di pihaknya? Tak ada yang berani menentang Kim bahkan kerajaan sekalipun.

"aku tidak masalah menampung seekor Titan" kata Changmin, suaranya membuat takut massa oposisi. "kami, Kim, sudah memilih untuk berdiri bersama bocah itu"

"ma-maaf, tetapi tidak bisa! Kalian disegani dan _superpower_ sekalipun, Seokjin haruslah dibawah pengawasan legal! Terkecuali jika dia adalah bagian dari keluarga kalian, dan tidak segampang itu melakukan adopsi atas dirinya"

Zackly mendengus. "kecuali Seokjinpunya status berkeluarga dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim, dan itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin"

Yoongi akhirnya bersuara, "pernikahan! Seandainya Seokjin menikah dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim. Kalian tidak akan bisa mengganggu gugat"

Hening.

"pernikahan tidak bisa di anggap remeh. Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sacral" kata seorang pastor berjubah gelap dari partai Religion. "siapa yang mau menikahi si manusia Titan, makan dia akan terkutuk, dan kusarankan orang itu dihukum mati bersamanya"

"Kim" sahut Namjoon, mendadak maju ke depan. "Kim yang akan memiliki Seokjin dengan jalur pernikahan— apapun itu istilah kalian. Kalian berani mengeksekusi Kim?" Namjoon sudah beberapa langkah dari podium Seokjin, mata gelap menyusuri setiap wajah-wajah penuh kekalutan. "berani mengeksekusi aku?"

Darius melipat tangan. "Namjoon apa yang kau kehendaki?"

"sesuai dengan kalian semua dan demi mematuhi aturan undang-undang"

"pernikahan?" petinggi partai Religion memandang takjub dan jijik. "kau ingin menikahkan Seokjin dengan keluargamu? Tidak akan sah jika tidak dihadapan rakyat!"

Mata Namjoon berkilat. "kalau itu bisa memuaskan kalian, kulakukan disini"

Dia berdiri disamping Seokjin, memandang bocah yang kebingungan dengan mata coklat bergerak-gerak.

"apa yang—"

Seokjin terkesiap ketika Namjoon menarik kerah bajunya. Sang mantan kapten menunduk, menangkap kedua bibir hangat itu dengan bibirnya. Mulut mereka bertautan dihadapan semua mata di sekeliling mereka. Seokjin membelalakkan mata. Dia bisa mengecap lidah sang kapten di sela-sela bibirnya.

Wajahnya merah pekat. Ciuman pertamanya memang tidak berarti, tapi kini direnggut di depan banyak orang, terlebih oleh sang mantan kapten yang sangat dihormatinya itu.

'katakan padaku ini mimpi!' Seokjin berteriak dalam hati. Telinganya menangkap berbagai macam kecaman dan lontaran histeris banyak orang. Massa menghujat dan menyuarakan kenistaan mereka. Wajah Seokjin terlihat seperti seekor ikan dengan mulut terbuka, mata membesar, pucat pasi.

Lidah Namjoon menyapu bibir bawahnya ketika dia menarik wajah, kembali menatap pihak-pihak yang menginginkan bocah Titan itu mati.

Seokjin bergetar. 'pernikahan? Maksudnya dengan Namjoon? Kukira dia membicarakan Yoongi' perhatian Seokjin terbesit, memandang Yoongi yang sudah membara. Ekspresinya sulit dilukiskan dengan kata-kata, gadis itu tampak siap terjun untuk menebas Namjoon jika tidak ditahan oleh Taehyung. Tidak hanya Yoongi, seluruh teman-teman dan rekan seangkatannya ikut bewajah syok dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"Namjoon! Kau gila! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa gunanya membela bmenjijikkan itu! Jangan sia-siakan masa depanmu untuknya! Kau bisa memilih gadis-gadis cantik dari kerajaan selayaknya keluarga Jeon!" Siwon berseru tidak setuju. Suara-suara dibelakang mengikutinya.

Seokjin menatap Namjoon cemas, dahinya berkerut menginginkan penjelasan.

Suara Zackly menggema di tengah kericuhan massa. "Namjoon, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Namjoon mengusap bibirnya. "apa yag barusan itu kurang, sah?" ketua Partai Religion di pelototinya. "hei pastor. Ke mari kau. Buat pernikahan antara kedua insane Titan pahlawan san mantan kapten ini sah. Ini upacara sacral didepan mata seluruh orang, sesuai syarat kalian semua dewan yang terhormat"

Pastor berjubah itu ketar-ketir, menatap tak percya.

Namjoon menyipitkan matanya, gelap. "kau tidak mau melihat upacara sacral asal-asalan kan? Mana kode etik moral yang selama ini kau pegang"

Hujatan demi hujatan mengudara, Namjoon menyatukan matanya ke seluruh audiens.

"kenapa? Ingin melihat mantan kaptenmu dieksekusi? Silahkan. Di luar sana masih banyak Titan yang berkeliaran dan silahkan hitung yang didalam dinding. Siapa yang ingin turut serta berenang-renang di lambung mereka, kalian babi-bai tidak tahu terimakasih. Pada akhirnya kalian hanya akan berlari dan menjilat kaki kami disini, memohon perlindungan dalam cangkang menyedihkan kalian"

Resahan mulai menggeman dibalik kecaman, massa mulai meragukn kebebasan mereka yang bersifat sementara itu. Mata Seokjin menyapu kecemasan berbagai pihak.

"k-kapten… haruskah…" Seokjin berbisik, takut melibatkan Namjoon yang seharusnya bebs dari beban seorang bocah. Namjoon tidak menjawab, jarinya menyuruh sang pastor untuk naik ke panggung eksekusi. Sang pastor dipelototi Choi Siwon, pria gila itu mengarhkan senapan ke arahnya.

"jika kau melangkah ke depan, kau akan kutembak ditempat"

"tunggu, apa-apaan kau, Siwon? Kau sudah gila? Dia orang terhormat yang jauh lebih baik daripada dirimu yang gila hormat! Apa kau hendak menimbulkan perpecahan di antara kubu kita?" slah satu pengikut pastor merentangkan tangan, membela sang pemuka religi.

Namjoon mendengus melihat mereka mulai pecah hanya kata-kata. Seokjin menganga menonton perpecahan di antara mereka sendiri.

"kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menonton kalian bertengkar" Namjoon menggumam dengan mata dingin.

Zackly terlihat menahan nafas dibalik meja sidang. Tak ada satu individu pun berani mengusik upacara sacral. Restu dan penolakan menggema bisu di antara keduanya.

Pastor menggenggam kitab bersampul kulit hitam, tanganyya gemetaran. "aku mulai sekarang, di depan keadilan, di depan rakyat dan Tuhan! Saudara Kim Namjoon, apakah saudara bersedia menerima dan mengakui Cho Seokjin sebagai pendamping hidup? Untuk hidup bersama sebagai pasangan suci seumur hidup, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam kelimpahan maupun kemalangan, dalam sakit maupun sehat, dan setia kepadanya sampai mau memisahkan kalian?

Namjoon menjawab cepat, tak ada jeda dalam ucapan. "aku, Kim Namjoon, menerima Cho Seokjin menjadi pendamping hidupku dalam pernikahan sah, untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, kelimpahan dan kekurangan, sakit dan sehat, sampai kematian memisahkan kita"

Ucapan janji sacral itu mendengung lntang di atas podium seperti serngan telak yang melumpuhkan seluruh pergerakan masyarakat. Hanya tarikan nafas Seokjin yang terdengar audible.

Sang pastor bergeming, butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai ia tersentak sadar kembali kedunia nyata, mendelik kepada Seokjin "dan saudara Cho Seokjin… apa kau bersedia bersumpah setia, suka maupun duka, kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, sehat maupun sakit, untuk hidup bersama dengan saudara Kim Namjoon sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Seokjin membuka mulut, tidak ada kata yang keluar untuk sejenak. Mata coklatnya bergulir dari Namjoon ke pastor, bibirnya bergetar.

"aku… aku bersedia… menerima… Kim Namjoon untuk menjadi…" Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, pikirannya kalut. Pandangan Namjoon turun kepada bocah yang masih berlutut disampingnya, tangan masih terbelenggu. Pernikahan seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Tapi jika nyawa terselamatkan—"Kim Namjoon untuk menjadi pendmpingku… suka maupun duka… kelimpahan maupun kekurangan… sehat maupun sakit… s-sampai… kematian memisahkan… kami…" dia menatap Namjoon cemas, ekspresi pria itu sulit ditebak.

'kenapa kau menolongku lagi dengan cara seperti itu? Menghancurkan kehidupanmu sendiri demi aku? Apa yang kau rencanakan?'

Banyak pikiran berdatangan ke dalam benaknya, Seokjin berusaha untuk berpikir bahwa ini adalah jalan keluar dari kematiannya. Massa ricuh kembali, Seokjin mendongak melihat teman-temannya. Baekhyun mengangkat jempolnya ke udara. Ekspresi Yoongi kali ini sulit ditebak, dia sepertinya bingung bagaimana harus bersikap. Di sisi lain dia senag karena saudara satu-satunya itu tidak jadi di eksekusi, tapi pendamping hisup adik satu-satunya itu membuatnya ingin menebas sang mantan kapten. Taehyung masih memegangi Yoongi apabila gadis itu hendak terjun ke panggung eksekusi.

Wajah Seokjin memerah, dia menunduk, tidak menyangka dirinya disatukan oleh Namjoon secepat itu.

Choi Siwon tidak berani mengangkat suara. Changmin tergelak dan menepuk tangan dengan lantangnya. Pandangan jatuh kembali pada Namjoon yang menyeringai tipis.

 **Tbc~**

 **RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope:NamJin**

Cast :

\- Kim Namjoon as Levi

\- Kim (Cho) Seokjin as Eren

\- Min (Kim) Yoongi (gs) as Mikasa

\- Kim Taehyung as Armin

\- Jeon Jungkook (gs) as Historia

\- Jung Hoseok as Hanji

Rate: M

Genre: Drama, fantasy, romance, hurt/comfort

AU! Remake fanbook dengan judul yg sama. Titan Era! Ooc! Don't like Don't read!

 **Nb: jangan bayangin Namjoon secebol levi :'))**

 **Berita pernikahan** paling controversial menembus media bangsawan berdarah biru, menambah Koran local para petani, berdesing kuat seperti sekoloni tawon dari telinga ke telinga, mulut ke mulu. Bebrbagai macam reaksi bergolak. Kerusuhan dan demonstrasi dari kubu A, pembelaan dari kubu B, kelahiran kelompok aktivis di kubu C hingga selera fesyen dengan bordiran bungan dikalangan kaum menengah atas sebagai tanda revolusi kebebasan. Anehnya perpecahan itu hanya berlangsung kurang dari sebulan.

"masyarakat hanya menyatu karena ketakutan bersama, karena perang, karena musuh besar mereka bersama"

Wu Yifan meminum kopi dari cangkir using. Wajahnya yang tampan meredup, bulu-bulu kasar diwajahnya tidak tercukur rapi. Rambutnya seolah memutih karena debu.

Hoseok menghela nafas di depan sel penjara. "kau sudah memperkirakan kejadiannya seperti ini? Namjoon mengandalkan kekuatan Kim-nya. Tak ada yang berani mengusik mereka saat ini"

"segala yang kulakukan adalah untuk memperjuangkan umat manusia, memperbaiki system pemerintahan yang rusak dengan menghadirkan Jungkook, melakukan revolusi dan— aku tidak pernah menyesal. Ayahku pasti tenang di atas sana" Yifan mengangguk. "jadi bagaimana kabar Seokjin?"

 **Seokjin berdiri** tertegun. Susunan bebatuan marmer, lantai yang mengkilat, furnitur mewah dan segala hal yang melingkupi kastil mungil di pinggir dinding dengan biasan cahaya laut favoritnya adalah hadiah dari sang ratu. "untuk hidup barumu bersama Kapten Namjoon" kata Jungkook. "terima kasih untuk segalanya" Seokjin pusing bukan kepalang.

"Jungkook… kau… tampak menikmati semua kericuhan ini…" Seokjin bergidik ketika Jungkook melempar senyuman manis. "begini… ini… terlalu mewah bagiku, rasanya tidak nyaman…"

Seokjin melihat Namjoon duduk di salah satu sofa dengan gaya seenaknya, berdecih ketika Seokjin menyuarakan keengganannya.

"tempat seperti apa yang kau mau, bocah berengsek?" Namjoon mendengus. "aku sudah terbiasa tidur dibawah tanah dan kolong parit, tidak keberatan tidur dimana saja"

Seokjin mengepalkan tangannya, timbul perasaan tidak enak untuk meminta sesuatu. "aku hanya ingin rumah sederhana seperti rumahku yang hancur dulu" Rumah Ibuku. Benaknya mengingat masa simana dia suka bertengkar dengan ibunya, bermain petak umpet dibalik jemuran pakaian. Diamuk ibunya karena berkali-kali mengotori pakaian dan dihukum di dalam kamarnya. Seokjin ingin semua memori itu kembali walau dia tahu itu mustahil.

Keluarga. Dia menatap Namjoon, yang sekarang menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Apa sang kapten tidak merasakan apa pun mengenai pernikahan mereka? Semua itu hanya scenario untuk membuatnya dijaga, dimiliki seseorang yang bisa mengakhiri hidupnya bila ia lepas kendali. Dirumah yang baru, membangun keluarga bahagia. Seokjin menggeleng kepala, tidak menghiraukan pandangan Namjoon yang mempertanyakan aksinya.

"apa rumah seperti itu mustahil?"

"tumben kau bisa bicara benar" balas Namjoon. "aku lebih menyukai rumah yang sederhana dan nyaman untukku. Kenapa tidak?"

Jungkook tertawa. "ternyata Seokjin dan kapten Namjoon punya keenangan yang sama. Maafkan aku yang terlalu berlebihan memberikan hadiah! Kalau bukan rumah tingkat tiga, bagaimana hanya dengan dua tingkat"

"jangan yang tingkat-tingkatan" tukas Namjoon.

Seokjin menghela nafas. Well, sang mantan kapten tidak pernah berubah bahkan setelah Jungkook mangkat, Hei, kenapa Jungkook tidak mencoba balas dendam kepadanya?

"lebih baik yang satu tingkat saja, kita hanya akan tinggal berdua. Lagi pula akan lebih nyaman dan tidak membutuhkan waktu banyak untuk… ummm… bersih-bersih…." Seokjin menghindari tatapan Namjoon ketika menyinggung soal kebersihan. Dia tahu bagaimana detailnya pria itu mengenai kebersihan setiap sudut ruangan.

Jungkook tergelak, dia tahu pemikiran Seokjin dan menyetujuinya.

 **Rumah mereka** terletak dipinggiran kota, tidak jauh dari berbagai keperluan seperti pasar tradisional dengan banyaknya jalan pintas menuju lokasi. Rumah itu berdiri di tengah-tengah pepohonan tinggi dan dekat dengan sungai bersih. Jungkook memilihkan yang tepat untuk mereka tinggal, jauh dari keramaian penduduk dan gangguan dari _Military Police._

Seokjin tersenyum dengan keadaan tampak depan rumah. Inilah tempat tinggalnya sekarang, bersama dengan Namjoon yang menjaganya. Bahkan sampai akhirpun dia harus berdampingan dengan pria yang sudah jadi veteran _Survey Corps._

"aku bisa menjemur pakaian di dekat rumah belakang, tempat sinar mataharinya cukup" Seokjin berkata sambil memandangi langit, tangannya menghindari silau matahari.

Dia menyadari apa yang baru saja di katakannya, Seokjin berharap Namjoon tidak menertawakannya.

Namjoon duduk dengan tangan menyilang di atas bangku kayu, memperhatikan Seokjin yang tengah celingukan di dalam rumah. "kau urus bagian dapur, mencuci, menjemur. bagianku bersih-bersi" katanya singkat.

Didalam pondok kecil mereka, terbagi atas empat ruangan; kamar tidur, dapur, kamar mandi yang mengarah ke sumur di halaman, kamar utama. Hanya ada satu kamar tidur.

Namjoon mendorong pintu kamar tidurnya dengan wajah datar. Sebuah tempat tidur untuk dua orang dengan sofa kecil disampingnya yang hanya muat untuk seorang bayi.

"aku tidak suka yang bertingkat" ulang Namjoon. "tapi untuk tempat tidur, aku memilih yang bertingkat. Jungkook memaksaku untuk berbagi ranjang denganmu?"

Tawa Seokjin tampak tertahan, bocah itu memalingkan muka ketika Namjoon melempar pandangan kesal.

"yah, penganti baru kan tidak mungkin punya dua ranjang" kata bocah itu sok dewasa. Perkataannya tidak sesuai dengan degup jantungnya. Jari telunjuknya menggaruk pipi kanannya terlihat bahwa Seokjin tidak mempunyai pilihan selain mengalah.

"aku akan tidur dilantai sampai kita punya penghasilan untuk membeli ranjang baru. Aku bisa kerja sambilan di took bordir milik Yoongi, atau membantu Taehyung mengelola perpustakaannya yang baru"

"tidak ada tempat untuk satu ranjang lagi, kecuali di atap genteng. Kau tidur diranjang, aku meggelar kasur dibawah, bocah special" kata Namjoon sambil meremas bahunya. "kerjakan apapun yang kau bisa, tapi jangan terlalu sering pergi ke kota menampakkan wajahmu, mengerti? Susun pakaianmu di lemari, jangan kau caumpur dengan punyaku. Bersihkan dulu lemari itu sebelum kau memasukkan baju kedalamnya. Lipat yang rapi. Kuperiksa nanti"

Seokjin meringis, telinganya panas mendengar perintah Namjoon. Bukan yang pertama kalinya dia diperintah untuk rapid an bersih. Bertahun-tahun dia tinggal seatap dengan sang mantan kaptendi kediaman _Survey Corps_ itu, dan terakhir kali tinggal di gubukkecil sebagai pelarian. Seokjin tahu betul watak Namjoon.

Seokjin menghela nafas. "siap"

Namjoon bergerak menuju pintu keluar, kemudian berhenti di ambang pintu. "aku akan pergi ke Sina. Apa kau butuh sesuatu? Shit—apa itu namanya. Peralatan rumah tanggan? Hanya peralatan bersih-bersih yang kuingat"

"tunggu, aku tidak apa-apa tidur dibawah, sir. Mungkin sebaiknya aku yang belanja? Untuk keperluan memasak… aku sering disuruh ibuku untuk membantu didapur sebelum Yoongi diadopsi" Seokjin beranjak dari lemari pakaian, menunggu persetujuan Namjoon. "atau perlu kucatat untuk list yang hrus dibeli? Aku akan berberes disini jika anda mau"

"ya, bersihkan rumah sebelum aku pulang. Biar aku yang membeli kebutuhan. Kau boleh ikut denganku besok setelah rumah ini dibenahi" Namjoon duduk di meja makan. "cepat kerjakan daftarnya sekarang"

Seokjin mengambil buku kecil dan menuliskan bahan pokok untuk memasak. Ia menulis di atas kertas sambil menggigit bibir, Nampak berpikir keras.

"hutan ini kaya hewan buruan. Tidak perlu beli daging di kota. Besok pagi aku akan berbru dan mengumpulkan kayu bakar. Kau siapkan perapian untuk dapur. Bahan lainnya tulis sekarang"

Seokjin mengangguk singkat. "aku akan membenahi rumah sampai kau pulang" diserahkan notes itu, matanya berbinar pada daftar camilan manis. "aku ingin hadiah selama aku membenahi rumah, sir. Belikan sesuatu yang manis saat kau pulang nanti" bocah itu terkekeh melihat ekspresi Namjoon.

"cih. Manisan lagi? Gigimu bisa keropos kalau terlalu banyak makan manisan, Soojung—"

Namjoon mematung di ambang pintu.

Seokjin memandang bingung. Panggilan yang barusan itu ditujukan untuk dirinya? Soojung? Siapa Soojung?

"anda baik-baik saja?" dia bertanya takut-takut.

Namjoon tidak menjawab, membenarkan tali ransel dari kulit kambingnya dan melangkah keluar.

Seokjin memperhatikan punggung sang veteran yang sedikit melengkung di atas jalan setapak, kemudian menghilang dibalik batang-batang gigantis.

Seokjin yakin sekali mendengar nama wanita. Entah siapa yang Namjoon pikirkan setelah melihat daftar makanan manis yang diberikannya. Mungkin itu sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya diketahui? Mengangkat bahu, Seokjin melanjutkan berbenah pakaian.


End file.
